This invention relates to the field of portable tables, and more specifically to portable expandable project tables.
There are numerous applications requiring a versatile portable project table. For example, workers in the construction industry commonly require an on-site table to support blueprints, plans, specifications, technical drawings and other information. Routine working conditions demand a table that is suitable for outdoor use. These conditions include wind, rain, and other adverse weather conditions, uneven terrain, and frequent on-site relocation. Portability, including convenient vehicle transportability, is essential for tables. Despite the need for portability, project tables must be sturdy and adaptable to numerous applications. The ability to expand the table surface is also needed in many applications.
Prior art drafting tables are unsuited for applications as described above in that they are commonly constructed exclusively for indoor use with limited mobility. As such, they have limited adjustability, are not constructed to withstand outdoor weather conditions, and are not readily transportable. Portable tables are commonly constructed to be lightweight rather than hardy. A folding portable drafting table representative of the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,935 to Weisenfels. The table is constructed of light-weight wood, and will necessarily be unsuitable for use in typical outdoor conditions including wind or moisture. It is not height adjustable, nor can it be adjusted for uneven surface conditions. While portable, the basic table requires that three separate pieces be carried separately, it is not expandable, and it is not readily apparent that it can be moved without disassembly and reassembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,631 to Leon and U.S Pat. No. 4,099,469 to Sahli also describe foldable drafting tables. Both tables are designed to fold only for ease of storage in a small space and they cannot be easily transported from one job site to another. The table described by Leon has wheels to facilitate movement only from room to room within a single building. Neither table is adjustable by height to accomodate various user requirements. Also, neither table is expandable or adjustable to accomodate any site condition other than a flat floor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,789 to Jonker describes a vertically adjustable table, the use of which would be limited to a relatively flat floor. It is not intended, and would not be suitable, for outdoor use or for convenient vehicle transportability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable drafting table that is suitable for on-site construction site use or use in other locations where hardiness is important. Such a table will be sturdy enough to withstand heavy use and adverse weather conditions. It will also be adjustable to accomodate sitting and standing users as well as uneven terrain. It will ideally have rollers for easy movement and will be expandable to accomodate unusually large drawings. Finally, it will fold compactly for easy carrying and transport by vehicle.
The present invention is a portable drafting table that folds compactly for convenient transport by vehicle, but is of sturdy construction to permit on-site construction project use. The legs of the table are independently adjustable to accommodate both the table surface height requirements of individual users and also level positioning on uneven terrain. The table top opens to expose a storage space within the frame. The frame also includes a storage drawer and a carrying handle for transportability.